


Gods, I Missed You (Fierrochase AKA Beatrice)

by fairylightsandrainydays



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: Basically a reunion fic between Alex and Magnus after Magnus comes back from visiting Annabeth.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Gods, I Missed You (Fierrochase AKA Beatrice)

Magnus has been gone for three weeks. Throughout that time period, Odin has been searching (to no avail) for a new Head Valkyrie, Amir has been almost-kidnapped by an evil Stan, Blitz has attacked a dwarf that's been giving him hell for the past year and a half, Hearth has taken down a troll, Samirah has literally pulled a Jack-and-the-Beanstalk in Jotunheim, TJ has saved his mom's life - death? - , Mallory has not frozen to death, Halfborn has surprised her with a mural made out of pieces of smashed pottery, dragon scales, and other junk, and I have re-Voldemorted Surt's nose.

Magnus is still not back, and I'm not saying I'm getting worried, he just hasn't texted me since a few days ago, and I don't know what he's doing. He just said that he was going to "go see Annabeth, be back in a few weeks" when he left. (He did say something about a death in the family, but last I checked, they didn't have any other living family besides Annabeth's dad.) Gods, I miss him. I know I said differently earlier, when Rick came around again to interview us, but I do. I miss his sarcasm, his cynicism, and his attempts to be aggressive that are adorable.

I kind of wish he didn't go at all, even though I know he had to go help Annabeth. Our Floor 19 family has been out for a while, too. Mallory and Halfborn are on a dating honeymoon, TJ spends most of his time in Helheim, and Sam's been out on an Odin mission for a week. 

So basically, I am alone.

Yay, self-isolation! 

But yeah, I am lonely, and I miss my boyfriend. 

I consider camping out in the atrium tonight, but then I remember that it rained two nights in a row last time, and decide that I don't want to risk it. 

Instead, I flop down on my couch, pulling out a book from under the cushions. Oh, another thing about Magnus - he keeps trying to get me to read the books that he likes so he can geek out to me. His plan: "leave my books around Alex's room! I'm sure he won't mind!" Well, it's kinda worked, especially since he puts them where I spend the most of my time, and he knows I don't usually watch TV. Today's find is Scott Pilgrim vs the World. I get to Scott's defeat of the the fourth evil ex, and then I hear someone throw open my door. 

"Alex Fierro, you have been shutting yourself in this room for a week. We are going to get coffee, right now. Put your shoes on."

I roll my eyes at the sound of my sister's bossy voice. "Samirah, I am not in the mood right now, and besides, I'm busy."

"Busy doing what, may I ask? Wallowing?"

I sigh, partially because she has a point, and partially because I know she's going to stay there unless I come up with a really good reason to not go with her. I really don't want to go outside today.

"Sam, I'm sure you have much better things to do than spend time with your annoying little brother who is just going to bother you with whines about how much he misses his boyfriend."

I hear a triumphant squeal from Sam, followed by a "See, I told you he missed you!"

And then I hear something else.

"I'm not saying he didn't miss me, I'm saying I didn't believe you when you said that he had locked himself in his room and was currently blaring My Chemical Romance."

I'm on my feet and jumping over my sofa in a flash. 

I throw myself into the arms of my totally adorable boyfriend, just savouring the hug. He wraps his arms around me, and I squeeze him so hard that I probably break a rib bone. (Totally worth it, by the way. He can just heal it later.) 

"Gods, I missed you."

He laughs, petting my hair in that way that I love (though I'd never tell him that).

"I can tell."

He just keeps hugging me, and I feel that much happier. Even when Jack comes floating up behind him. 

"Senor, senor! I have to tell you everything you missed! That guy Rick came back around, and... oh. I'll just... go, now."

He leaves us alone, so I drag Magnus inside, sitting him down on the couch, kissing him on the cheek, and saying,

"So, about Scott Pilgrim..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello rainclouds! Thanks for reading, and, as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
